No Plan Needed
by Jaha Canon
Summary: I'm back! I wrote this with no idea where I was going to go with it, and I think it turned out quite well. Errr... chapter two is chapter one translated into Spanish and then back to English. I thought it was funny, so I posted it.
1. No Plan Needed

****

No Plan Needed

By: Jaha Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. 

Hiya! I'm back! Well, I really don't know what this story is going to be about… but if it turns out good, I'm posting it. I don't have any idea what to do, so… hence the title, I'll try to make it relate to the story though. It really has been way too long since my last story. Do you even remember me?

…Yeah… I haven't exactly been as active as I used to be. So, that's why I am returning today! Hurrah!

So, here's No Plan Needed. 

-----

One summer's afternoon, Ed sat in his room.

"One little, two little, three little dust bunnies. Four little, five little, six little dust bunnies…" 

There was a knock on his door, but he didn't reply. The polite knocking turned impatient, and then the door opened.

"10 little dust bunnies there" Ed finished his song.

"Ed?" Edd, the visitor asked as he entered Ed's room. 

"Shhhh… they're sleeping." Ed said, pointing to the piles of dust sitting in his room, resting under Kleenexes. 

Edd couldn't help but smile, "Dear Ed," he started, "Dust doesn't-"

"Awww… they have my nose." Ed interrupted, looking proudly at the piles, "and Gertrude's smile…"

*Note: Gertrude is Rolf's chicken*

"Ummm… well-" Edd began again. When suddenly, the door he had so carefully closed just seconds earlier came crashing open.

"Guys! We gotta get to work!" Eddy said, barely containing himself. 

"Good Morning to you too, Eddy" Edd replied. 

"I had the greatest idea!" Eddy continued.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Edd said. 

Eddy frowned at Edd, "What's your problem?"

"Shhhh!" scolded Ed, before Edd could reply. 

Edd smiled at Eddy, "Quiet Eddy, you don't want to wake Ed's children, do you?"

Eddy looked at the piles of dust, "That stuff makes me sneeze, come on, let's go." he said, as he left the room. Ed and Edd followed as soon as Ed was positive the dust was asleep. 

Once the trio met outside of the house, Edd was curious about Eddy's great idea.

"So, what poorly made contraption are we going to make today, Eddy?" he asked.

Eddy grinned, "I have no idea."

Edd froze… "What?"

"That's my idea!" Eddy schemed, "They won't even know what's coming if we don't"

Edd stopped to ponder this theory. 

"So," he said after a while, "You're saying if we don't have any idea or direction as to the how, why, or WHATS of our scam… they _fall _for it? Have you gone mad?"

"I dunno, Double-D," Ed remarked, examining Eddy's expression, "he looks pretty happy to me." 

"Eddy, your theory is-" Edd stopped, trying to find the right word. Finally, he found it. "ridiculous!"

"So is Jonny 2X4, but he gets by, right?" Eddy replied.

"I suppose so…" answered Edd. 

"Then let's get to work." 

"WHAT work?!??!" 

"Tomato!"

----------------------

"COME ONE, COME ALL! TO ONE OF THE GREATEST THINGS EVER!" yelled Eddy, from the booth that they had finally managed to drag out from under Eds bed. The sign on the booth (that once read: "Sandwiches") was smeared and illegible. 

"Vague, Eddy, very vague." Edd remarked. 

Eddy beamed, "I know, isn't this great."

"Suckers, I see" Ed announced as he saw Nazz and Kevin walk up.

Kevin frowned, "What's this?"

"Good question." Edd answered. 

"Only one of the most mysterious, fascinating, amazing things ever!" Eddy said. 

"And that it is," Ed said, he stood on top of the booth. "They said it could never exist on our planet! They said it was impossible! But we- the Eds- managed after 50 years of endless trail and error, experimenting, and suffering. We have captured it for your amusement! Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in front of an audience-"

"Ed! They're gone!" Eddy yelled. 

"They must have figured out that if we were actually selling something we would get to the point sooner." Edd said.

Ed blinked, "What are we doing?"

"Eddy, I said this before," Edd insisted, "this is not going to work. Let's put this booth away and try to think of another idea."

"It sounded like a good idea" Eddy said. 

"And once again it works for Jaha!" Ed remarked. 

-End-

Jaha: So… I am not sure if this is any good. Pretty much, Eddy decided that maybe if he doesn't know what he's doing, neither would the kids and they would fall for it. 

Cactus Buddy: Starting something without any idea where it's going? Sounds like someone I know.

Jaha: *playing stupid* Who? *no longer stupid* Well, I don't usually do that when writing stories… I usually have a plan. But- this is an ideal example of how things end up when I start off with absolutely nothing. I hope it's good. Right now, I am just trying to get back into writing. And yes, as Ed said in the last line… it did work quite well for me, as it always does. 

Well, I'll be back soon again… hopefully. -Jaha


	2. No Plan Needed: The Broken English Versi...

****

This is the same thing as the first chapter. Except for I took it to an online translator, translated it to Spanish, and then back again. 

It came out pretty funny, I just thought I should share it with you! ^_^ 

No Plan Needed- broken english version... 

A summer the afternoon of, Ed sat down in its space. 

"One small, two small, three rabbits small of dust. Four small, five small, six rabbits small of dust…"

There was a blow in their door, but he they didn't answer. The to strike courteous rotated impatient, and then the door opened. 

"10 rabbits small of the dust there" Ed finished its song. 

"Ed?" Edd, the visitor asked as him entered Ed the space of. 

"Shhhh… they're sleeping " Ed said, indicating to the piles of sitting down of dust in his space, to rest under Roles of silk. 

Edd is able aid but the smile, "Reckoned Ed," he began, "does not of Dust"

"Awww… they have the nose " Ed interrupted, looking at proudly in the piles, "and Gertrude of the smile…"

*Note: Gertrude is Rolf chicken of*

"Ummm… well" Edd began again. When suddenly, the door that he had so closed detained barely second they came earlier to collide opens. 

"Types! We gotta obtains to work!" Swirl said, containing it barely. 

"Good morning to you also, the Swirl" Edd answered. 

"I had the idea the largest one!" Swirl continued. 

"I'm fine to do, Thanks for ask " Edd said. 

It gathered the frown the swirl in Edd, "What's its problem?"

"Shhhh!" Ed scolded, before Edd would be able to answer. 

Edd smiled in Swirl, "Quiet Swirl, you is put the need to awake Ed children of, do it?"

The swirl looked at the piles of dust, "That full does me sneeze, I come in, permitted's goes " he said, when he left the space. Ed and Edd continued as soon as Ed was positive that the dust was asleep. 

Once the trio found the outside of the house, Edd was curious about Swirl's large idea. 

"Thus, what contraption badly we will do fact today, the Swirl?" he asked. 

The swirl smiled, "I do not have the smaller idea "

Froze Edd… "What?"

"That's my idea!" Swirl schemed, "They gained knows still what it's come from if we put us"

Edd stopped to reflect this theory. 

"Thus," he said after a while, "You're to say if we put us has any idea or the direction as soon as how, why, or THAT of our swindle… they fall for it? Has gone you crazy?"? 

"I dunno, of D Double," Ed observed, Swirl that examines the expression of, "he seems pretty happy to me "

"Swirl, his theory is" Edd stopped, trying to find the correct word. Finally, he found him. "ridiculous!"

"So Jonny 2X4 is, but he obtains for, the right?" Swirl answered. 

"I suppose so…" Edd answered. 

"Then it permitted's obtains for work "

"What work?!??!"

"You take you!"

----------------------

"ONE COMES, ALL COMES! To ONE OF THE THINGS THE BUT LARGE THINGS!" shouted Swirl, of the since they had achieved finally to remove of under bed of Eds. The sign in the position (that read once: "Sandwiches") was greased and illegible. 

"Vague, the Swirl, very vague " Edd observed. 

The swirl emitted, "I know, isn't this large?"

"The suckers, I see" Ed announced as that he saw Nazz and Kevin rises. 

He gathered the frown Kevin, "What's this?"

The " good question" Edd answered. 

"Only one of the very mysterious things, fascinating and amazing never!" Swirl said. 

"And that it is," Ed said, he stopped over the position. "They said him never he would be able to exist in our planet! They said he was him impossible! But we- the Eds- he handled after 50 years of the trace and the endless error, to experience, and of the suffering. We have captured him for his diversion! Ladies and young men, for the first time in front of an audience-"

"Ed! They're gone!" Swirl shouted. 

"They should have resolved that if we sold truly something we would obtain the point more quick " Edd said. 

Ed blinked, "What do we do?"? 

"Swirl, I said this before," Edd insisted, "this will not work. Permit's puts this position far away and the test to think about another idea "

"It sounded appreciates a good idea" Swirl said. 

"And one more time works for Jaha!" Ed observed. 


End file.
